Monks Bouncing on the Green....The Sequal!
by LittleDragon
Summary: We return to The Land of the Rising Sun Not to Mention Bread and Biscuits Too for yet another adventure....


And so we return to the Land of the Rising Sun Not to Mention Bread and Biscuits Too, where the sun shines, birds sing pretty songs, the people are very happy, and the pasrties are still the best to be had. And it is here where our Not-So-Little-Anymore Prince is now no longer prince, but a much loved king. Little, though to be truthful he's quite grown up, Milliardo has many friends. And Treize? Well.....He's got a lot of them too. Maybe more than he wants, and definitely more than Milliardo wants him to have.  
Okay. I lied to you. I admit it. I'm a bad narrator!!! WAAAAHHHH!!! Alright, now that that's over with....We're not really back in the Land of the Rising Sun Not to Mention Bread and Biscuits Too. Actually, our story begins in the little town of Happily Ever After, in the land of Camelot which is just two countries away from the Land of the Rising Sun Not to Mention Bread and Biscuits Too. So, I wasn't actually too far off.  
We begin our story in the sleepy little town of Happily Ever After, where all of your dreams--as well as many other people's--come true. Once upon a time--as that is the most acceptable way to begin a story such as ours--there were two boys who lived in a little shack on the edge of town. They had what they needed to get by, but nothing more. Still, they were unhappy. You may ask, 'Why would they be unhappy? They have all that they need, even though they don't have anymore.' Well, that's a very good question. These boys--their names were Alex and Mueller--were the very best of friends, they lived together, ate together, and even went to school together when they were younger. They had enough to get by and that was all they needed. The point was that they were happy and had eachother. Both had to work, and that was the problem. Little Alex was a bartender at The Three Little Pigs Tanvern and Inn. Poor little Mueller had it worse off, though. He worked in Mary's garden. His job was to gather up all the cockle shells and make sure they were put in a row. They had to be in a perfect row, lest Mary see them unaligned and make him start over. His poor hands became cut and bruised from all that work--because cockle shells are quite sharp, as much in temper as they are in their ability to cut through meat, and tend to cut you if you don't hold them just right. Both boys hated their jobs with a vengence, this causing them to be very unhappy, for their true dream was to become Knights of the Not-So-Round-Rather-Octogonal-Table in the Land of the Rising Sun Not to Mention Bread and Biscuits Too so that they could fight for the good king Milliardo.  
What upset them most was the fact that they lived in Happily Ever After. Not only was very far away from the Land of the Rising Sun Not to Mention Bread and Biscuits Too, but it was also supposed to be where all of your dreams came true. Why did the rule seem to skip over them? This just wasn't fair, and one day little Mueller decided that is was time some things changed.  
They were sitting, one night, at the table of their little shack. Dinner was the same as it was every other day, cabbage soup and a slice of burnt bread from the bakery in town. Same old, same old, things were getting a little repetitive, if not a tad bit redundant. And that was not at all the way things shoud be in a perfect fairytale town.   
"That's it!" Little Mueller said jumping up from the table.  
Alex looked up from his soup and stared at his friend. It had long been expected that Mueller would lose his sanity, so little Alex was not at all surprised at this sudden outburst. "Sit down, Mueller, your soup's getting cold. Er, colder."  
"I won't eat my soup! Don't you ever get tired of eating this stuff? The same crap every day. We don't have to take this!"  
Little Alex looked skeptically, if not a little unbelievingly at his friend whom he was now sure had lost his sanity. "We've always eaten this. There's nothing really wrong with it. Sure, it's tasteless, odorless, colorless, mush that never heats up no matter how long you cook it. We're not really sure where it comes from and besides all that, it's a bit repulsive. But there's nothing REALLY wrong with it. We're poor, but happy people, what could we actually do about this?"  
Mueller stared at his mush and thought about this. "Well, we could start by leaving. Leaving this place and never coming back! It's just about time that we, the poor of this world take a stand. This is our life and we'd like to live it like all the rest of the folks. And it's not fair what we have to go through."  
It was little Alex's turn to think the proposition over. And after a few seconds of deliberating, "Yes, Mueller. For once I think you're right. We don't have to take this."  
"Right! Now, all we need to do is join the knights of the Not-So-Round-Rather-Octagonal-Table to show everyone of the rest of the poor people of the world that dreams do come true."  
And so our story begins. Two boys journeying through the wide open expanses of the world with a song in their heart and a skip in their step. Traveling for a cause. And a rather important cause at that, for if they failed they would have to go to prison for a very long time. According to section B5 of the 21st paragraph of chapter 45 of the Constitution of What Should be Going on in the World, and I quote, "Whosoever shall quest for the rights of the poor and fail, shall be thrown into prison for quite a long time." 


End file.
